Wolf's Rain: O Último Lobo
by DoubleFF.A
Summary: Esta é a primeira FanFic que publicamos, esperemos que gostem


**Introdução**  
Kiba falhou. Morrendo à fome e à sede ainda novo, não conseguiu alcançar o seu objectivo de abrir, por fim, o verdadeiro Paraíso.

Assim, o mundo ficou destinado a uma morte lenta pela segunda vez. Alguém teria de se levantar e fazer justiça antes que o tempo acabasse.

Parece simples, certo? Os lobos poderiam procurar a Flor da Lua, abrir o Paraíso e seguir as suas vidas sem medo e felizes. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Inexplicavelmente, a maioria dos lobos que entraram neste mundo "quase perfeito", vieram sob a forma de humanos.

Desconhecendo a sua verdadeira forma, viviam as suas vidas rotineiras e monótonas de Homem. Muito poucos formam aqueles que mantiveram a sua forma de lobo, e os que mantiveram, fugiram das cidades. Criaram as suas matilhas e instalaram-se nos bosques longe da civilização.

Os anos passaram, dezenas ou talvez centenas de anos sem o menor sinal de esperança no horizonte. As ilusões tornaram-se formas sólidas, tornando ainda mais difícil voltar à forma lupina. As cidades mais pequenas eram destruídas por vândalos e criminosos.

Mais uma vez, o fim da vida estava a chegar.

Onde estaria a Flor da Lua? E estando Kiba morto, quem iria abrir o Paraíso?

**1º Capítulo - Luar**  
Branco. Por muito que AJ andasse, só conseguia ver o branco gelado e mortífero. A tempestade de neve era cada vez mais forte, sendo lhe difícil aguentar-se de pé com a perna ferida. O sangue jorrava, e não havia maneira de o parar. AJ tentava fugir ou abrigar-se, mas de cada vez que dava um passo, uma rajada de vento e neve empurrava-o para traz com toda a força. Era difícil respirar e todo o corpo doía-lhe. Perdendo as forças, deixou-se cair no chão, era impossível resistir àquela tempestade. De repente, um clarão de luz quente rompeu os céus, caindo em frente de AJ. Ao vê-la, AJ tentou alcança-la, mas as suas pernas não mexiam. O seu próprio corpo não lhe obedecia por mais que tenta-se. A luz começou a desaparecer, ficando cada vez mais fraca. AJ, tentava desesperadamente mexer-se, mas a luz acabou por desaparecer diante dos seus olhos.  
"_Não… Não! Volta, por favor! Não!…"_

- NÃO!

AJ levantou-se num repente ficando sentado na sua cama. _Não, este sonho outra vez não…_, pensou ele limpando com a palma da mão o suor que lhe escorria na testa. Era a sétima vez só naquele mês que tinha o mesmo sonho, ou melhor, o mesmo pesadelo.

AJ tentava focar os olhos, que ainda se estavam a habituar à claridade que saía por entre os buracos dos estores da janela, no mostrador do seu despertador.

- Sete e meia… Sete e meia!? Porra!

Saltou da cama, pegou nas primeiras calças e na primeira T-shirt que lhe apareceu dentro do armário e enfiou-se na casa de banho, indo contra tudo o que estava pelo caminho. Vestiu-se à pressa sem arranjar minimamente o seu cabelo castanho escuro que quase lhe dava pelos ombros.

Saiu de casa ainda com a mala aberta e a comer uma maçã verde. AJ só desejava não chegar mais de vinte minutos atrasado, mas apanhar a primeira aula da manhã iria ser um milagre!…

- Quando acabares de limpar o pó dos livros podes ir para casa, mas só quando eles estiverem mesmo impecáveis, ouviste?

- Sra. Mars, estes livros estão nestas prateleiras sem ninguém lhes tocar à décadas! Vou demorar a noite toda!

- Então, se eu fosse a ti, começava o mais cedo possível.

A Sra. Mars bateu com a porta da biblioteca deixando AJ sozinho, rodeado apenas com aqueles velhos livros. _Que exagero, eu só me atrasei um bocadinho!_, pensava ele limpando à pressa a primeira "relíquia", _quando cair na cama, nada me vai acordar! Isto se conseguir adormecer…_

O pesadelo de AJ tornava-se cada vez mais realista. Por vezes acordava e parecia que sentia dores na sua perna como se tivesse sido cortada. O que mais o assustava era o facto de estar a sonhar com a sua própria morte. Ele não queria morrer assim!, sozinho, abandonado sem ninguém que lhe segura-se a mão nos seus últimos momentos neste mundo. Seria isto um sinal, ou apenas andava preocupado com algo que o assombrava até nos seus sonhos?

AJ balançou a cabeça como se tenta-se tirar aquelas ideias do pensamento. Respirou fundo. Olhou pela janela e viu a Lua, bela e prateada. Sentiu algo dentro de si, apeteceu-lhe gritar. Não de dor ou de medo, mas de vida. Aquele luar fazia-o sentir-se vivo, e de certa maneira, relaxava-o.

Virou-se novamente para os livros e terminou o seu castigo o mais depressa que pôde.  
_  
348 livros limpos e arrumados por ordem alfabética. Eu merecia um prémio!  
_, pensou ele fechando a porta atrás de si.

O caminho até casa era um pouco longo, mas indo sem pensar na vontade de chegar ao seu destino, fazia-se muito bem. AJ de mãos nos bolsos das calças, olhava a Lua. Não se viam estrelas, provavelmente por causa das nuvens, mas a Lua continuava lá em cima a iluminar o céu. Era tudo tão pacifico à noite, a escuridão, o silêncio e até os cheiros eram maravilhosos. Nada podia estragar aquele momento a AJ, nada…

- Socorro!

O silêncio fora quebrado. AJ reconheceu aquela voz imediatamente.

- Brook!

Brook era da sua turma. Era simpática e nunca se metia em confusões. Mas a raiva que deu a AJ foi o facto de alguém vil estar a meter-se com uma rapariga cega.

Seguiu os seus gritos até um beco nojento e sujo entre prédios. Três tipos estavam a segurar Brook e a tentar tirar-lhe a camisola, e por muito que esta tenta-se, não se conseguia soltar. Era uma cena doentia.

- Larguem-na! - gritou AJ tentando parecer que tinha uma voz mais grossa do que realmente tinha.

O trio virou-se para ver quem tivera a estupidez de os desafiar, lançando gargalhadas estridentes de gozo.

- Larguem-na ou vão arrepender-se! - a sua voz ia ficando cada vez mais grossa.

- Olhem-me só pr'a este! - gozou o tipo mais alto.

- Deve pensar que é alguém! - riu-se o que tinha um gorro.

Brook estava em pânico. Até deixou de se tentar soltar para não irritar mais aquelas espécies de homens.

AJ pôs a mão nos bolsos como se fosse tirar uma arma pequena. Dois deles até acreditaram e começaram a recuar até largarem Brook, mas o mais magro percebeu que ele estava apenas a tentar assusta-los. Nisto, agarrou-a antes que esta pudesse fugir e saca de uma navalha bem afiada, aproximando-a do pescoço de Brook.

- Vem busca-la, ò herói!

Mesmo antes de conseguir fazer-lhe o mais pequeno corte, AJ vai contra ele empurrando-o contra a parede. Ao fazer isto, o homem espeta a navalha no próprio braço.

- Grande idiota! - gritou o homem de dor, sem se atrever a tocar na navalha.

Brook que acabara por se soltar, começou a correr prometendo trazer ajuda. Sem tempo de lhe dizer para esquecer isso e simplesmente fugir ou ficar admirado pela própria força, AJ levou um soco caindo no chão sujo de beatas e lixo.

Ainda um pouco zonzo tentou levantar-se para dar luta, mas de cada vez que o fazia, levava um pontapé no estômago. AJ não tinha a certeza de quanto tempo aqueles tipos lhe estiveram a bater, mas a dor tornava-se cada vez mais insuportável. Quando pensou que ia perder os sentidos, um dos homens agarrou pela gola da T-shirt e espetou-o contra a parede fazendo um estrondo. Agora com um pano ensanguentado a servir de ligadura, o homem que AJ tinha atacado aproximou-se dele com a navalha coberta do seu sangue. Encostou-a ao seu rosto e arrastou-a fazendo-lhe um ligeiro corte no rosto. AJ fervia, estava a sentir uma raiva daqueles tipos como nunca tinha sentido. Ele afastou a navalha dando balanço à mesma preparando-se para a levar em direcção do peito de AJ e…

O tempo parou. Ou pelo menos parara na cabeça de AJ. O seu corpo estava muito quente, ele conseguia sentir cada batimento do seu coração a fazer circular o sangue. Os seus pensamentos eram vazios, queria gritar mas não sai-a nada. Conseguia ver os três tipos, o beco e a navalha a brilhar, mas parecia que a única coisa em que realmente estava focado era a Lua. Expirou.

Os três tipos saltaram cada um para seu lado. Nos seus rostos viam-se expressões de pânico. Puro horror. No lugar do rapaz que estavam prestes a matar, apareceu… um lobo. Um lobo em tons de castanho com uns enormes olhos amarelos a brilhar.

- Que feitiçaria é esta!?

- Vamos embora!

Antes de poderem fazer fosse o que fosse, o majestoso lobo atacou, um por um: saltou para as costas do que tinha um gorro e atirou-o contra o chão partindo-lhe a coluna. Mordeu o pescoço doutro deixando-o quase partido ao meio. Por último fintou o tipo da navalha. Olharam-se durante, o que parecia, uma eternidade. O homem tentava esconder o medo que sentia numa gargalhada forçada, enquanto o lobo se mantinha firme e sem qualquer expressão esperando apenas que o seu adversário avança-se. Sem paciência, o homem começou a correr na sua direcção num acto de loucura e desespero. O lobo esperou, preparou-se, saltou e acabou com aquilo num só ataque.

O tempo voltou a andar. AJ viu os cadáveres dos três homens deitados no chão. O chão fora pintado pelo vermelho do sangue dos mesmos, até as paredes estão cobertas dele. Chocado, AJ recuou um pouco e então apercebeu-se.

Andava sob quatro patas, tinha um focinho, quando tentava falar só se ouvia uivos estranhos, sentia-se um pouco corcunda, e mais assustador ainda, não conseguia parar de lamber o sangue que tinha na boca. AJ queria saber o que raio tinha acontecido ali, mas antes de poder fazer alguma coisa, ouviu vozes a aproximarem-se. _Só pode ter sido a Brook, mas agora não!_.

Antes que as pessoas se aproximassem mais, AJ começou a fugir, nas suas quatro patas sem qualquer dificuldade. Já longe, ainda conseguiu ouvir os gritos de pânico das pessoas ao ver o espectáculo de estava naquele beco.

AJ correu. Fugia dos olhares dos outros e tentava fugir de si mesmo. Um lobo. Como era isso sequer possível? Sempre pensou que os lobos eram criaturas mitológicas, ensinaram-lhe que eram apenas lendas.

Acabou por parar no parque da sua cidade, que à noite estava sempre vazio. Sentou-se por debaixo de uma árvore perto do lago principal. Sentia-se estranho e ao mesmo tempo confortável, como se estivesse pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, feliz. Porque estava!, aquele sentimento que o enchia quando este via a Lua, parecia estar permanentemente dentro de si. Não, isso não podia ser. Ele era um humano, não uma besta de quatro patas!

AJ viu o quanto brilhava a água do lago e a Lua reflectida no mesmo. Muito devagar e ansioso, AJ aproximou-se da água e viu a sua imagem reflectida. Recuou quase imediatamente. Voltou a aproximar-se, ficando desta vez a observar o seu reflexo. Era mesmo um lobo. Ainda enfiou o focinho dentro de água para se certificar que não estava a sonhar, mas aquela era a realidade.

Sem saber o que fazer, AJ deitou-se. Por muito errado que aquilo fosse ele sentia-se bem como nunca tinha sentido. Enroscou-se em si próprio como via os cães fazer, e aquilo era bem mais difícil do que era parecia. Olhou a Lua uma última vez última e deixou-se adormecer sob o luar.


End file.
